Jadeite
by silverbootlegger
Summary: In which Lily Potter is out-of-this-world and unhappy, James loved wholeheartedly, Harry was lost and found, and tragedy resulted in happiness. Drabble style, AU Gem!Lily


**Oh look a new story. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **This was supposed to be posted a month ago. Sorry. I have no excuse.**

 **beta'd by m1blue**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Steven Universe.**

* * *

 **Fallen**

"No, no, no…"

Hands clutching at space, eyes rolling around, trying to make sense of the vortex around–

"Aagghhhhhh!"

Anguish, spinning, crying out, tumbling, the harsh push on all sides whipping her red hair around–

"Nooooooooooooooo!"

–then blue.

The sky. It was blue and big fluffy clouds dotted the vast space, partially hiding the sun for some moments. The Crystal Gem Jadeite gaped for a moment before the rushing wind alerted her of her fall.

She screamed again, right after gravity took hold of her and sent her falling through several, rough, sturdy, painful branches, and onto the cold hard ground.

Gems don't faint, but the painful pressure on her body and mind rendered her unconscious.

* * *

 **Lost**

The sun was beginning to set when Jadeite woke up again, her head pounding, heart hammering. She sat up, ignoring the small wave of nausea that came and checked over her gem, right behind her neck, just short of where her hairline ended. It was smooth to the touch, and she still felt like herself. No cracks then.

She forced herself up and swept the area. She seemed to be around a human establishment, as the trees looked like they were planted uniformly. She strained to listen to any kind of sound, and started tracking over to where she heard faint sounds of strange rumbling. Stumbling past the edge of the forest line, she lifted her eyes and gaped.

Buildings, primitive frameworks compared to Homeworld, and other kinds of constructed dwelling faced her. Humans, male and female, strolled around peacefully, all dressed in strange garbs. Small carriages that moved without horses rumbled past each other, and a couple of humans went by, legs moving strange levers atop a slim vehicle of some sort.

Jadeite stumbled back, her headache increasing by the second.

She turned back around, and walked fast to the direction she first came by, then jogged, and then ran, faster than she thought she could.

Stopping right into the middle of a clearing, she looked at the sky, the place where she can always find solace. And she gasped.

The stars she had known all her life, the stars that always comforted her when she seemed it–they were gone. Replaced by new, different, unfamiliar ones.

* * *

 **Found**

It was 36 human days that Jadeite had come to the conclusion and painful realization that she truly is lost.

Where there would be a Gem Base (Crystal Gem or otherwise) every 500 kilometers, at least from the landmass she used to patrol, there were simply more people, more strange buildings that _humans simply could not have made,_ and more of those strange transportation devices she had learned were called _cars_.

She had even approached a few more reasonable looking humans, the ones who looked like they were of the more upper class upbringing, to ask them about the Gems, but she was turned away and ignored. A few had given her a strange look and denied knowing anything about Gems.

She had given up. Jadeite sat on the grassy field she had found far from the frightening buildings and stared up at the unfamiliar, cold, sad stars. She felt her eyes water and tears trail down her cheek.

She sat there, in her loneliness, and her doom in a world she was trapped in, when he walked in, battered and bruised and found her.

* * *

 **Lonely**

He stood there uncomfortably staring at her. She glanced at him, and then stared back at the stars.

"I don't care."

She heard him sigh, and settle down on the grass, a couple of meters away from her. They sat in silence for a while.

"The stars… Do they always disappear this quick?"

The human boy did not answer for a long time.

Then, "They move away, they disappear. But they always come back again, and again. No matter what happens, they will always return."

Jadeite finally turned to look at him fully. Her eyes softened in sorrow.

The boy looked to be about 10 years of age. His dark hair was messy, but it shined under the dim light. He had worn clothes, and a dark shade near the corner of his mouth indicates a bruise. His eyes were turned to the stars, but they were unfocused.

He jolted when she suddenly appeared in front of him, kneeling. She reached out and grasped his face, ignoring his sudden flinch. She closed her eyes, and felt him, his insecurities, his pain, his anger, his sadness, his loneliness, she saw them all. Another tear rolled down her cheek, and she takes some of his pain and replaces them with tranquility, courage, and hope. She felt his tears in her hands before she heard his choked sob.

"You always have to go back, no matter what," she said. "But you'll be stronger each time." His face crumpled, and he wrapped his arms around her and cried, louder than he usually was able to. It wouldn't last for long, but to him, this was the moment that he could let go and be weak in the eyes of another. Because after this moment, he would have to be strong again.

It was not the last time she would see him.

* * *

 **Hope**

The chance encounter with the boy gave Jadeite new hope for herself. It's just as he said. The stars, this Earth's stars, they always disappear in a moment's notice, but in the end they always came back.

No matter what, no matter how, she will come back. She will return to the place where her most important loved ones were, and she will fight the war to see her side, her fellow Crystal Gems succeed. And she will celebrate with them.

But for the time being, she would have to learn about this new world first.

* * *

 **Youth**

James Potter had always been an inquisitive boy, ever since he was young. His rowdiness had changed into brash attitude as he grew older. Now in his 7th year of magical schooling, instead of staying in school, or going home, he had lied and taken his best friend Sirius Black to explore the non-magical world.

And promptly gotten both of them lost when they took the local "Tube" on the day they were supposed to get back to school.

It did not help that the muggle disguises that they used were outdated.

The two teens were arguing in front of the transit map when a soft voice interrupted them.

"Can I help you?" James turned around nervously, and had a sharp intake of breath. A tall woman, who looked about 20, smiled kindly at them. She had long red hair that went down her back, and the greenest eyes he had ever seen. Her unearthly pale skin looked soft, but he could not help but think that her skin would be hard to the touch.

Sirius elbowed him in the side. "I, uhh," he swallowed. "...we're lost."

"I see that," she chuckled good-naturedly. "Which part of the city are you trying to get to?"

"We're trying to get to Charing Cross station," Sirius said.

The lady raised an eyebrow. "You _are_ in Charing Cross station."

"Well, you see, we're looking for a different Charing Cross station, and this is not it."

"Oh, that Charing Cross station. Well, it's not far from here. If you'd like, I can walk you there."

Sirius grinned. "That would be great!"

The lady led them up and out of the underground station, to James' embarrassment, led them right to the station, just a few minutes walk from where they were.

"This is where I leave you, I suppose."

"Thank you, Miss…" James stuck his hand out. The lady smiled warmly and shook his hand (and there was a strange sort of fluttering in James' chest).

"Lily," the woman said. "Lily Evans."


End file.
